Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that includes a touch panel and can execute processing of various application programs after recognizing an instruction input from users by detecting a position touched with a finger of the users or the like.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 11 illustrates an example of a software configuration of a conventional information processing apparatus that includes a touch panel and can execute processing of various application programs after recognizing an instruction input from users by detecting a position touched with a finger of the users or the like.
In this FIG. 11, a launcher active manager 201 launches an application program. FIG. 11 gives an example in which one of a standby menu application program 202, a game application program 203, and a software keyboard application program 204 is launched as an example.
If there is an input event, such as touch by a user, a touch panel 210 outputs coordinate data for the input event to a touch driver 209. Meanwhile, for example, sensitivity for detecting the input event, a rate of reporting the input event, a number of times for confirming the event, and so forth are set to parameters that provide the highest design performance of the device in order that the touch panel 210 can handle all application programs used in the information processing apparatus.
The coordinate data output from the touch panel 210 is sent to a window manager 205 through the touch driver 209.
The window manager 205 is located at an upper layer, which is implemented in a language, such as Java (trademark), for example. For example, the input event is calculated from the coordinate data in a raw event calculator 206. Filtering processing of the input event corresponding to the application program is performed in a filter optimizer 208. Gesture determination processing of the input event is performed in a gesture detector 207. The window manager 205 then notifies the application program of information having undergone each processing.
Using the information received from the window manager 205, the application program determines the event input by the users and performs processing, such as extraction processing for extracting the information to be used in the application program. In this way, the application program can execute processing corresponding to the event input by the user.